codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Federation War: Dawn of the Red Star
---- Feedback in the comments would be much appreciated! ---- Call of Duty: Federation War: Dawn of the Red Star is a remastered version of Call of Duty: Federation War which was released in 2013 as the first Call of Duty by Morningwood Arts, and the first installment in the Red Star Trilogy. Its Singleplayer and Cooperative feature their own timelines of the Federation War, with the Federation War in the Singleplayer being depicted in the favour of the Resistance while in Cooperative, it is in the favour of the Red Star Federation. The four DLC Map Packs, Nightfall, Awakening, Keeper, and Activation along with every DLC from the original game was added into the remaster at no extra cost. The World War II Weaponsmith is also reworked to include every WWII-era weapon introduced in the game, including the several game editions prior to its original launch. Like the remastered Call of Duty: Resistance, Dawn of the Red Star uses Morningwood Industries' Semblance 2.0 game engine, allowing the game to be played in 4K UHD with a constant frame rate of 60FPS with HDR and released as an Xbox One X Enhanced title. Gameplay Call of Duty: Federation War is the same as the original game, though with just a different and new game engine to allow it to run smoothly on the Xbox One X. Singleplayer The story occurs before and during the Federation War, and an epilogue mission plays where the player is a mysterious man who is captured by unknown soldiers and is later executed. An Australian-Canadian-German-Japanese-Russian alliance forms and aims to overthrow the United States of America and replace them as the dominating superpower, what was supposed to be a peace negotiation quickly turned to all-out war across the world. Players take control of Private, the player's character throughout the majority of the game, excluding Co-op and the missions Nuclear Winter, First strike and Ambushed. Private is always seen with a scarf, covering his mouth and is never seen with it off not even in cutscenes. Missions Prologue *'Nuclear Winter' - Investigate Frankfurt an Der Oder. Act I: US Shadow Defense *'Aftermath' - Investigate the disappearance of Shadow 6-4. *'First Assault' - Take control of the capital city of Federal Canada. *'Ambushed' - Investigate the concerned reports of Red Star forces in China. *'Defence' - Defend the city of Los Angeles against overwhelming Red Star forces. *'Metropolitan Warfare' - Provide assistance for the New York state defense forces. Act II: Operations in Europe *'Introductions' - Meet with the Colonel-Commandant of the Special Air Service. *'Disguise and Rescue' - Scout Oslo undercover as a Federal Russian soldier and find the Queen. *'Search and Rescue' - Search for Lindsay in the town of Geneva, alongside the GIGN and SAS. *'Supremacy' - Capture the city of Warsaw, Federal Poland to get closer to Federal Russia. *'Final assault' - Assault the capital of Federal Russia and bring them to their knees. Act III: Downfall of the Red Star *'First offence' - Storm Vancouver for the Allied Nations and secure a foothold in western Federal Canada. *'Assistance' - Assault the city of Saskatoon in Federal Canada, alongside the Canadian Resistance. *'Superior extraction' - Find the Resistance traitor in Thunder Bay and capture him. *'Canada Day' - Time to strike the city of Toronto while the Allied Nations take the rest of Federal Canada. *'Ichiban no Takaramono' - Find Private in Tokyo and kill traitor US President Anakin Nakamura. Epilogue *'Unknown' - Unknown location and unknown soldiers. Is this where it all life ends? Locations *Frankfurt an Der Oder, Federal German-Polish border *Berlin, Federal Germany *Ottawa, Federal Canada *Wuzhu-er Sumu, Federal China *Los Angeles, United States of America *New York City, United States of America *London, United Kingdom *Oslo, Federal Norway *Geneva, Neutral Switzerland *Warsaw, Federal Poland *Moscow, Federal Russia *Vancouver, Federal Canada *Saskatoon, Federal Canada *Thunder Bay, Federal Canada *Toronto, Federal Canada *Tokyo, Federal Japan *Unknown location Characters *Playable **Sergeant Jones Johnson (Nuclear Winter) **Sergeant Jeffery McKay (First Assault) **UN Peacekeeper (Ambushed) **Private *Resistance against the Federation **German Resistance branch ***Unidentified German Rebel leader ***Commander Laura Weizenbaum **Canadian Resistance branch ***General Thomas Bridger ***Captain Lance Jefferson **Russian Resistance branch ***Commander Niko ***Sergeant Ivan *US Army **Sergeant Lindsay Fall **Corporal Jack Anderson **Private Kate Thomas **Private Kevin Thomas *Special Air Service **Colonel-Commandant of the SAS Field Marshal The Lord Guthrie **Bravo Company ***Bravo Three ***Bravo Four ***Bravo Five (Mentioned only) *GIGN **Commander Annette Calvet **Sergeant Jean-Guy Mossé Factions *Red Star Federation *United States Army *United States Air Force *United Nations *North Atlantic Treaty Organization *Special Air Service *Resistance against the Federation **German Resistance **Canadian Resistance *Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale *Allied Nations Difficulties Morningwood Studios has added a bit of a few changes of their own when it came to the difficulty settings of the game's Singleplayer by giving the player a different set of weapons that vary on the setting of the difficulty. *Apprentice - AI damage output: 0.75, input: 1.75. Player weapons: M4A1, M9, full grenade cap *Knight - AI damage output: 1, input: 1. Player weapons: AR160, FN57, half grenade cap *Master - AI damage output: 1.50, input: 0.75. Player weapons: Custom AK-12, Custom Glock-17, one grenade *Overlord - AI damage output: 2, input: 0.50. Player weapons: Custom M249 Multiplayer Prestige Armoury The Prestige Armoury was completely reworked from the original game. With every Prestige, players can use tokens to unlock different rewards. These include extra class slots, XP boosters, different game announcers, calling card and emblem packs. *Extra Create-A-Class slot *XP Boosters **Double Weapon XP ***One Hour XP Booster ***Two Hour XP Booster **Double XP ***Two Hour XP Booster ***Three Hour XP Booster **Triple XP Booster *Game Announcers **Lindsay Fall - The leader of Shadow 6-5 is now your training adviser! ***Voice lines samples: ***#"Team Deathmatch, scrubs!" ***#"We have the lead. Keep it!" ***#"Those dolts have the lead! Get it back!" ***#"A counter-UAV is yours to command!" **German Rebel leader - The German Rebel leader will supervise your training ***Voice lines samples: ***#"Kill Confirmed, brothers!" ***#"The lead is ours! For now." ***#"We have lost the lead to those traitors!" ***#"Supply Drop ready!" **Laura Weizenbaum - Commander Weizenbaum has been promoted to Training Supervisor ***Voice lines samples: ***#"Domination, capture the holding points!" ***#"We control all holding points!" ***#"Those Feddies took control of all holding points!" ***#"We have a UAV on standby if you want it." **Thomas Bridger - Thomas will be your adviser until you're combat ready! ***Voice lines samples: ***#"This is Search and Destroy, men." ***#"Good job. Those missiles won't be a threat now." ***#"Lost all friendlies." ***#"We have an EMP with your name on it!" **Niko - Niko is going to be the one who will train you! ***Voice lines samples: ***#"Every man for himself, comrades!" ***#"This is like 1945. You're winning." ***#"You are losing! Get the lead!" ***#"SpySystem is ready for your use." **Annette Calvet - Commander of the GIGN is now supervising you! ***Voice lines samples: ***#"Capture the Intel!" ***#"We have their intel data!" ***#"Those goons have our intel!" ***#"Viper Drone is now ready for you!" **Anakin Nakamura - The President of the United States is now your supervisor. Look sharp! ***Voice lines samples: ***#"Cat vs. Mice...? What, like Tom and Jerry?" ***#"Infected? That's gives me memories. A lot." ***#"Supply Drops?! I hope they're not here!" ***#"NAKA Chemical Missile?! Where'd you get that?" *Calling Card packs *Emblem Packs Weapons "**" denotes WWII-era weapons. Weapon customization There are two tiers of weapon camouflages in Federation War, the first tier is basic and that in order to unlock them, the player must level up that weapon to the highest and gaining a new basic detailed camo with each weapon level passed. After reaching the highest weapon level, the player will then need to complete challenges in order to unlock the advanced tier camouflages. Camouflage challenges *Default - Unlocked by default **Woodland **Arctic **Winter **Desert **Urban *Specials **Basic Tier - Weapon level required to unlock ***Autumn - Reach weapon level 5 ***Marine - Reach weapon level 10 ***Naval - Reach weapon level 15 ***Knightfall - Reach weapon level 20 ***Tiger - Reach weapon level 25 ***Bloodline - Reach weapon level 30 ***Misty Winter - Reach weapon level 35 ***Sun - Reach weapon level 40 **Advanced Tier - Complete challenges ***Pink - Get 20 double kill medals ***Red - Get 10 longshot medals ***Blue - Get 20 wall penetration kill medals ***Purple - Get 100 kills with no perks ***White - Get 100 kills with no attachments ***Bronze - Get 50 kills with five attachments ***Silver - Get 10 bloodthirsty medals *Legendary - Unlocked through challenges **Gold - Unlock all Basic and Advanced tier camouflages **Diamond - Unlock Gold in a weapon class **Platinum - Unlock Diamond on all weapons **Shadow Squadron - Complete all challenges Attachments *Ammo Rounds/Shells **Universal ***Armour-Piercing Rounds - Increased bullet penetration **Shotguns ***Slug Shells - Causes instant kills due single pellet shells *Magazines **Extended Mag - Increases clip size and reload time *Barrels **Long Barrel - Increases firing range **Suppressor - Decreases damage and range but prevents mini-map detection *Firing Types **Rapid Fire - Increased rate of fire **Automatic - Standard firing mechanism **Burst Fire - Three round burst firing mechanism *Sights/Scopes **Red Dot Sight - Slightly increases range while aiming **Holographic Scope - Slight increase in range while aiming **ACOG Scope - Increases range while aiming **VMR Sight - Greatly increases range while aiming *Barrel-mounted **Universal ***Laser Sight - Increases accuracy ***Vertical Foregrip - Increases accuracy and recoil control **Assault Rifles ***Grenade Launcher - Adds grenade launcher World War II Weaponsmith The World War II Weaponsmith was unlocked at first prestige which allowed players to use special unlock keys to unlock World War II-era weapons included in the game by Nakamura Interactive. Every prestige level up until eleventh prestige grants players an unlock key. However, after this no more World War II-era weapons could be unlocked. Weapons *M1A1 Carbine *MG-42 *M1919 Browning *M1897-Trench Gun *M1 Garand EBR/M1C *Panzerfaust *MP-40 *StG-44 *Thompson *PPSh-41 *Colt M1911 Attachments Perks Tier I *'Hardline' - Decreases the score needed for Killstreaks **'Hardline Pro' - Assist kills count towards Killstreaks *'Blast' - Resistance against lethals and tacticals **'Blast Pro' - Start with more equipment *'Assassin' - Undetected by air support **'Assassin Pro' - No crosshair detection *'Heavy Trooper' - 10% more body armour **'Heavy Trooper Pro' - Deploy body armour for team (Replaces any chosen equipment) *'Assault' - 20% more ammo and grenades **'Assault Pro' - Full ammo and grenades Tier II *'Avenger' - Resupply ammo from fallen friendlies **'Avenger Pro' - Resupply grenades *'Hail Mary' - Throw grenades further **'Hail Mary Pro' - Throw even further *'Slight of Hand' - Swap faster **'Slight of Hand Pro' - Faster aiming *'Hunter' - Able to detect Assassin Pro users **'Hunter Pro' - Increased effectiveness of lethal and tacticals against Blast users *'Hacker' - Undetectable by player Killstreaks **'Hacker Pro' - Faster lock-on to player Killstreaks Tier III *'Field Runner' - Sprint 7% faster **'Field Runner Pro' - Sprint longer *'Buster' - Increased damage against Heavy Trooper users **'Buster Pro' - Increased weapon damage against Killstreaks *'Rambo' - Increases 15% hipfire accuracy with LMGs **'Rambo Pro' - 15% damage boost when injured *'Focused' - Move faster when aiming **'Focused Pro' - Move faster with heavy weapons. *'Stealth' - Move quieter **'Stealth Pro' - No fall damage Killstreaks *3 kills: UAV - Swipes the mission area and reveals enemy positions. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Blocks enemy radar communications and shields friendly rader. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Armor drop - Adds 10% armour to user. Can not be picked by Heavy Trooper users, or those who picked up body armour placed by Heavy Trooper users. *4 kills: Supply Drop - Contains any Killstreak by random order. *5 kills: I.M.S. - Automated offense system launching mini-missiles at incoming enemies. *5 kills: Sentry Gun - Sensory powered 20mm minigun able to track and detect enemy players. *7 kills: Airstrike - Depending on faction, call in Liberator or Vector Squadron to drop missiles on a single position. *7 kills: Little Bird - Call in an AH-6 Assault to assist friendly forces. *9 kills: Warthog - Depending on faction, call in A10s or Su-34s for strafing runs around the map. Does not affect player. *9 kills: Pave-Low - Depending on faction, call in Defender or Striker, a heavily armoured attack chopper, for assistance against enemy forces. *9 kills: Viper Drone - Call in an assault drone capable of launching missiles to the ground. *10 kills: HV-TOL - Depending on faction, call in Guardian or Reaper for assistance for friendly ground forces. Can switch between 30mm guns and 105mm cannons. *10 kills: SpySystem - Request an orbital satellite to lock, continuously track enemy positions. Cannot be shut down, and lasts for one minute. *12 kills: Wolf Pack - Releases two packs of K9 units into the mission area to thin out enemy forces. *12 kills: EMP - Call in a missile to self destruct above the mission area to wipe out all enemy electronics, communications and disrupts every hostile aircraft. Lasts for one minute. *16 kills: AC-130 Gunship - Depending on faction, call in Savior or Ghost to rain down hell on the enemy from above. Consists of three firemodes including 40mm, 80mm and 180mm Gun S-23 cannons. *45 kills: NAKA Strike - Request to drop a NAKA Chemical Missile and destroy all in its way. Ends the game with a tie. I hope you brought a gas mask. Gamemodes Modes with * are added with DLC. Core *'Team Deathmatch' - Classic Call of Duty action with no changes. Two teams of 6 battle it out within a single mission area for dominance against the other. First team to reach 90 kills wins. 12 player maximum. *'Kill Confirmed' - Collect enemy dogtags to score. Deny the enemy team your tags to keep them from reaching victory. First to collect 100 tags wins with two teams of 5. 10 player maximum. *'Domination' - Control three territory points around the mission area and achieve victory by reaching 200 points with two teams of 6. 12 player maximum. *'Search and Destroy' - Attackers are given one bomb to destroy the missile stockpile of the Defenders as they fight to protect it with only one life. First with four points wins with two teams of 6. 12 player maximum. *'Free-For-All' - Every man for himself, soldier! Spawn in with no teammates and fight to reach 30 kills against seven other lone wolves attempting to stop you in your tracks. 8 player maximum. *'Capture the Intel' - Similar to CTF, except its intel. Capture the enemy team's intel to score. First to reach four points wins with two teams of 5. 10 player maximum. *'Ground War' - Combination of Team Deathmatch, Domination, Kill Confirmed and Capture the Intel. Two teams of 9 battle it out on large mission area's for victory against the other. *'Cat and Mice'* - One player is given a suit of Juggernaut armour and an M249 LMG to hunt down the rest. 18 player maximum for intense matches. Hardcore *'HC Team Deathmatch' - Same as Core Team Deathmatch, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Kill Confirmed' - Same as Core Kill Confirmed, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Domination' - Same as Core Domination, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Search and Destroy' - Same as Core Search and Destroy, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Capture the Intel' - Same as Core Capture the Intel, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. Community *'Infected' - An endless struggle between man and monster. At the start of the round, one player is randomly chosen as Alpha Infected and must spread the infection to others. Weapons depend on majority vote in pre-game lobby. 16 player maximum. *'Drop Zone' - Two teams of 7 fight to control a single drop zone for Supply Drops and dominate, support or assault the other team. 14 player maximum. Maps Nakamura Interactive refers to the maps as "Mission areas" for their own reasons. Maps with * are DLC mission areas. *'Ruins' - Fight in the ruins of Frankfurt an Der Oder and gain the upper hand against the enemy with the crashed helicopter's still-intact 20mm minigun. Medium range firefights with an underground subway section in the center of the mission area. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Fatherland' - Fight within the Federal German Chancellery building in Berlin. Intense close quarter combat in tight spaces and narrow rooms. Balanced Search and Destroy gameplay. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Whiteout' - The cold may bother you, but there's no time to get warm. Fight inside a mega mall in Ottawa, Federal Canada and dominate your foes. Intense Ground War matches with balanced gameplay of close quarter and long range combat. Federal Army vs. Resistance. *'Highway' - Fighting on the closed highway of Wuzhu-er Sumu, Federal China brings great honour to close and medium range combat with cars, buses and trailer transports giving cover like you never imagined before. United Nations vs. Federal Army. *'Assault '- Fight within a Korean military installation in tight spaces and narrow halls to give your enemy a scare. Intense Search and Destroy and Capture the Intel matches. United Nations vs. Federal Army. *'Downtown '- Fight in downtown LA in neighborhoods of homes that belong to many who have fallen. Abandoned vehicles give that Domination match an intense firefight where everything is your cover. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Beachfront '- Defend the beaches of Los Angeles against incoming Federal troop transports and secure a foothold in the center of the mission area for intense Team Deathmatch and Domination matches. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Metro '- Fight below in the subway tunnels of downtown Manhattan and bring the fight to the enemy. Watch out for incoming active trains! Intense Infected matches with disrupting lights and train screeching of train breaks. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Harbor' - The docks of New York is a good place to be, even with a crashed naval warship. Fight in the docks of New York harbor and inside tight hallways of the crashed Red Star-class destroyer. Intense Capture the Intel matches. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Block '- Are there any rooms for rent? Fight within the many floors and rooms of an English apartment building in downtown London. Intense Infected and Cat and Mice matches with balanced gameplay. SAS vs. Russian Terrorists. *'Center '- Fight against your enemy in open combat across the intersection of central Oslo and create close quarter firefights within the damage nearby building. SAS vs. Federal Army. *'Frozen'* - Fight within an abandoned Federal Russian research facility in Siberia, Federal Russia. Intense Capture the Intel matches with tight spaces. Federal Army vs. Resistance. *'Airfield'* - An isolated airfield in north Federal Russia with grounded aircraft that make up for great cover and intense firefights. Great Team Deathmatch games and balanced gameplay. Federal Army vs. Resistance. *'Supplylines'* - An abandoned village in Federal Canada, the Resistance have used it for an ammunition storage. Open spaces of this village give great gameplay to Kill Confirmed matches. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Forest'* - Right in one of Federal Canada's national forests are deadly animals and friendly companions. The night gives those Infected matches great scare when you're survivor. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Blackout'* - Deep within the forests of Federal Australia, a shantytown becomes a full blown warzone of aircraft and vehicles. Intense Ground War matches. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Mines'* - An abandoned mining facility in central Federal Australia lays the long waiting golden cross in tight corners and narrow chambers with great close quarter combat. Intense Capture the Intel matches with the golden cross replacing the intel. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Urban'* - Fight in downtown Tokyo, Federal Japan with vehicle-covered streets and tight indoor combat of open buildings surrounding the mission area with great matches of Cat and Mice. Federal Army vs. Resistance. *'River'* - Fight in the river of Berlin, Federal Germany and fight to control the center with long range firefights and close quarter combat within the many abandoned boats and buildings. Intense Infected matches. Federal Army vs. Resistance. Cooperative In Cooperative of the alternate timeline of the Federation War, players take control of Ghost 1-1-5 and take part in operations around the world, most in Red Star Federation territory. Missions Tier I *'Convoy' - Reach the nuclear device at the stopped convoy in central Berlin and defend it at all costs against Resistance fighters. *'Federal China' - Assist Federal Japanese forces in securing the government leaders of China. *'Federal Korea' - Assist the newly joined Federal Koreans in ambushing the UN and NATO forces. *'Assault' - Assist the Federal Navy in attacking the city of Los Angeles and neutralize Shadow 6-5. *'Recon' - Quietly sneak your way into the US air base in New York state and disable the air and ground radars for the Federal Navy to attack. Tier II *'Rebellion' - Neutralize the Resistance cell in the mountains of Federal Norway *'Dlya Federatsii' - Defend the Federal Australian government headquarters against a massive Resistance assault. *'Retaliation' - Hunt down the Resistance responsible for the attack and let them feel Federal justice. *'Hunted' - Find and defend the Resistance defector in Thunder Bay, Federal Canada. *'Justice' - Breach the apartment building and neutralize all Resistance members. Tier III *'Alliance' - Assist the Resistance in assaulting Washington, D.C. and kill US President Anakin Nakamura. *'Downfall' - In one final strike against the United States, you are reactivating the NAKA Chemical missiles launch in Federal Russia, but must defend from incoming Resistance fighters. *'Misty Winter' - Search the city of Detroit and neutralize all American survivors of the NAKA strike. *'Revenge' - The rest of Shadow Squadron has found your squad! Defend from incoming near-endless Shadow attacks. Tier IV: Nightfall and Awakening *'Out of Retirement' - Find the rumoured survivors of Shadow Squadron and neutralize them. *'Search and Destroy' - Start your search for clues of Resistance survivors in the ruins of Sioux Lookout, Federal Canada. *'Surprise' - Assault the survivor's base of the Special Air Service in Neutral France and take out the GIGN. *'Annex' - Storm the government building of Spain and find out a terrible truth. Tier V: Keeper and Activation *'Defection' - Sneak your way into the government building and kill the High Overlord of Federal Canada. *'Assassination' - Sneak your way into the government building and kill the High Overlord of Federal Russia. *'On the Run' - Escape the incoming forces of the Federal Army. *'Brothers to the End' - Stand your ground and fight to the end. Difficulties Cooperative uses the Apprentice, Knight, Master and Overlord difficulty settings, but does not override the player's weapons. The difficulty varies on the majority vote of the players in the pre-game lobby. Playing Solo and Offline Co-op, the first player can choose which difficulty to play on. Achievements/Trophies *''Campaign achievements/trophies'' **'Nuclear Winter': You investigated Germany but at the cost of your life.. **'Aftermath': You discovered what happened to Shadow 6-4. The President won't like this.. **'First Assault': As a member of the Canadian Resistance, you helped take over Ottawa, Federal Canada **'Ambushed': It seems China joined the Red Star Federation.. **'Defence': The Federation attack on Los Angeles has been thwarted **'Metropolitan Warfare': The city of New York city has been defended from the Federation **'US Shadow Defense': You pushed the Federation out of American seas **'Introductions': You met the head of the SAS, and you've killed your older brother.. **'Disguise and Rescue': You went undercover and found the Queen in Federal Norway **'Search and Rescue': The SAS and GIGN assisted you in finding Lindsay in Geneva **'Supremacy': The joint SAS-GIGN-Shadow Squadron have captured Warsaw, Federal Poland **'Final Assault': You brought down Moscow and the Federal Russians, weakening the Red Star Federation **'Operations in Europe': You've successfully assisted in the formation of the Allied Nations in Europe! **'First Offence': You stormed the shorelines of Vancouver and captured a foothold in Federal Canada **'Assistance': You helped the Canadian Resistance capture Saskatoon **'Superior Extraction': You extracted the traitor from Federation personnel **'Canada Day': You crashed the national celebration, and may have tainted the Allied Nations' image **'Ichiban no Takaramono': You saved Private and killed Anakin Nakamura **'Downfall of the Red Star': Successfully take down the Red Star Federation! **'Are you ready for War?': Finish the Singleplayer campaign on Master or Overlord difficulty **'Rank up to Private!': Found all quest items in Singleplayer *''Cooperative achievements/trophies'' **'Shadow 6-4': In Convoy, use the sniper to support friendlies and kill Jones Johnson in Online Co-op **'Jackie Chan': In Federal China, find the hidden poster of Jackie Chan in the street in Online Co-op **'N.A.T.O.': In Federal Korea, activate the hidden Nerve Attacking Tactical Oppresser in Online Co-op **'Lady of Justice': Pick up Private's AK-12 in Assault and kill Lindsay Fall in Online Co-Op **'Future of the US': Eavesdrop on the United States Army radio communications in Recon in Online Co-op **'Tier I Operatives': Finish Tier I missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Bravo Three': In Rebellion, find the radio about Resistance and SAS chatter in Online Co-op **'Traitor': In Dlya Federatsii, execute the Federal Australian traitor in Online Co-op **'Denied': In Retaliation, destroy the Resistance chopper before it can escape in Online Co-op **'Dark Angel': In Hunted, Call in Reaper from the fallen Federal officer at the beach in Online Co-op **'Special Attack Service': In Justice, use the airstrike marker and delay incoming SAS operatives in Online Co-op **'Tier II Soldiers': Finish Tier II missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Vice Presidency': In Alliance, find and neutralize the hiding Vice President in Online Co-op **'Triangle Vectors': In Downfall, find the radio and call in Vector Squadron and delay the seventh wave of Resistance fighters in Online Co-op **'End it all': In Misty Winter, find the hidden miserable, broken Japanese survivor in Online Co-op **'Shadows of Dark': In Revenge, use your equipment to delay the Shadows in Online Co-op **'Tier III Heavies': Finish Tier III missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Tier IV Elites': Finish Tier IV missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Tier V Liberators': Finish Tier V missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Legends of Ghost': Finish all Tiers on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Retired Ghosts': Finish all DLC Tiers on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op *''Multiplayer achievements/trophies'' **'Unseen Private': Upon completing every Campaign and Co-op mission on Overlord difficulty, use Lady of Justice with Private's weapon camo to defeat 65 enemies in Multiplayer **'20+ Intelligence': Win twenty games of Capture the Intel **'Challenger': Complete the basic, first tier weapon, camo and attachment challenges **'Mastery Lord': Complete the advanced, second and third tiers of the weapon, camo and attachment challenges **'Nerve Atomic Killing Agent': Use NAKA Strike for the first time in Multiplayer **'High Mile Club': Reach level 20 in Multiplayer **'Promotion to the Big House': Prestige for the first time in Multiplayer **'Welcome to the White House': Reach Rank 100 of Prestige 30 in Multiplayer **'Remnants': Find Sgt. Jones Johnson's weapon on Fatherland **'The Night Falls': Play a match on all Nightfall mission areas **'Knightfall': Win a match on all Nightfall mission areas **'Thomas and Gary': Play ten matches of Cat and Mice **'Shadow 6-5': Find and complete the hidden easter eggs on all Nightfall mission areas **'Awakening': Play a match on all Awakening mission areas **'ReAwakening': Win a match on all Awakening mission areas **'Awaken the Pack': Awaken the sleeping wolf pack in the Forest DLC mission area **'Keepers': Play a match on all Keeper mission areas **'Keepers of the Game': Win a match on all Keeper mission areas **'Keeper of the Cross': Acquire the hidden Red Star Cross on the Mines DLC mission area **'Activation of Games': Play a match on all Activation mission areas **'Activation of Victory': Win a match on all Activation mission areas **'Activation of the Ark': Activate the hidden door on the River DLC mission area and unlock an extra path for your team Trivia General *Like other remasters, modes were named after a certain element from the game's timeline and story. **Campaign was named Shadow Squadron due to its relevance with Shadow 6-5. **Multiplayer was named Federal Army Simulation for being a simulation for training Federal Army Stormtroopers. **Cooperative was named Federal Special Forces as players take control of Ghost 1-1-5. Multiplayer *Players weren't aware of the "Shadow Squadron" camouflage until the release of the Remastered version as Nakamura Interactive said that they "were surprised no one found it." Before the release of the remaster, Nakamura Interactive said that in order to unlock the camouflage was to complete every challenge in the Multiplayer. *Due to the increasing dislike for Activision's Call of Duty games of having Supply Drops in their games, players, fans, and various YouTubers joked about the killstreak "Supply Drop" containing weapon variants, "cosmetic" only items, and exo-suits. *When US President Anakin Nakamura is chosen as the game announcer, he breaks the fourth wall a few times. **When players get enough kills for the Supply Drop killstreak, he says "Supply Drops?! I hope they're not here!" It could be possible that he indirectly mentions Activision and their love for Supply Drops. **When starting a match of Infected, he says "Infected? That's gives me memories. A lot." This is a direct mention to the events of the Zombies mode for Call of Duty: Infected. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:FanFiction